


Under My Skin

by iamsiriuslyriddikulus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Tattoo Artist Dean, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsiriuslyriddikulus/pseuds/iamsiriuslyriddikulus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tattoo artist!Dean and client!Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under My Skin

"C’mon, Cas, it’s just around the corner." Anna tugged on Castiel’s arm.

Castiel had to admit he was starting to second guess himself. He’d been thinking about that tattoo since they were little. He used to draw the wings on the corner of his notes or on tests. They didn’t exactly hold meaning for him, but they felt important. More than that, he felt like they were missing from him. Yet with the thought of needles and pain looming in his head, the idea of a tattoo felt less appealing.

"This was a stupid idea," he mumbled, stumbling forward as Anna pulled at him.

”You’ve chickened out three times. You told me not to let you this time.” She stopped for a moment, turning around. Her eyebrows shot up, and she held Castiel’s gaze. “Remember?”

"Okay, I was wrong. You can let me go now." When Anna ignored him, turned around, and continued moving them closer to the tattoo parlor, Castiel groaned. He gave up after another minute, and Anna let him go. "I’m going to regret this."

"No."

"It wasn’t a question."

"I know. You were just wrong," Anna said with a shrug.

It took less than a minute to get to the shop, and Anna walked in first. Castiel looked up at the sign and frowned before walking in.

Anna was leaning over the counter, and she and the man who Castiel assumed ran the shop were talking. “So, am I going to finally meet your mystery friend, Milton?”

Castiel stood for a moment, holding the door open and looking at him. Anna said that the man who ran the shop was nice, but Castiel couldn’t help but think that she’d failed to notice how attractive he was. Though Castiel didn’t have any piercings himself, he had what Anna dubbed an “unhealthy obsession” with them on other people.

The man had an industrial piercing, small gauges, an eyebrow piercing, and a lip piercing. His shirt cut off at his elbow, but, past that, he had tattoos up his arms as well — symbols Castiel didn’t recognize. A cross peaked out from under the collar of his shirt, though most of it was hidden. Castiel couldn’t help but wonder which other ones he had.

"You gonna close that door or just stare?" the man asked.

Castiel shook his head and realized that he’d been standing there, staring dumbly at the man. He glanced from him to Anna, noting the smirk on the man’s face and the amused look on Anna’s.

"Sorry, I got distracted," Castiel mumbled, avoiding the man’s eye contact and furrowing his brow.

"I bet you did."

"Cas, this is Dean. Dean, Cas," Anna said, inclining her head to each of them.

"Nice to meet you," Castiel said, his eyes darting around the shop and looking at the piercings lined up in the cabinets.

"Pleasure’s all yours, I’m sure."

"Be nice. Cas is a bit scared," Anna said. "He’s never gotten anything even pierced before," Anna said, twisting at her nose ring. Suddenly, Castiel wished he hadn’t acted quite so scared.

"All right. Well, we need to fill out some paper work, and I’ll need to see your I.D. We can go over the design, though Anna already e-mailed it to me when you set up your appointment." Dean glanced him up and down before turning to his computer. He clicked on a few things as Castiel stumbled to grab his card, flushing.

"Well, I’m going to leave you two here and go grab something to eat," Anna said. Castiel looked at her with wide eyes, desperately trying to convey his thoughts of  _don’t you dare leave me_ to her without Dean noticing. He was sure Anna noticed, but she didn’t show it as she headed out the door.

Dean grabbed a paper off the printer, and Castiel moved forward, setting his card down on the counter. “Here you go.”

"Thanks." Dean slid over clipboard with a pen and the papers Castiel needed to fill out. "Some basic information and then some signatures. You can read over them. Basically, it’s letting you know the exact process I’ll be going through and making sure you don’t sue my ass if this doesn’t go as you planned."

"I’m not going to sue your — umm — ass," Castiel said, taking the pen and paper.

"Yeah, I got that." Dean took Castiel’s card and left, moving to a back room. "So, how do you and Anna know each other?" he yelled out.

"Elementary school. She made sure the other boys weren’t picking on me."

There was a laugh from the back room, and Castiel frowned.

"I don’t see what’s so funny," he said. Dean popped back out and handed the card over. 

"Nothing. I can totally picture Anna doing that. She’s pretty badass. Didn’t even make a sound when she got her outer labia pierced."

"I didn’t need to know that." Castiel winced as he wished he could erase that mental image.

"Dude, relax."

Silence fell between them again as Castiel finished all his forms. When he looked up to turn them over, he noticed that Dean was looking at him. “What?”

"Why wings?"

"I’ve always wanted wings."

Dean’s eyebrows shot up. “Is that supposed to be poetic or something?”

"No, I mean the tattoos. They’re a part of me. What about yours."

"Each has a story. For example, my brother and I have matching ones of these." Before Castiel knew what he was doing, Dean unbuttoned his shirt moved one side over, revealing a design that looked like a star in a sun on his chest.

Castiel’s mouth went dry, and he cleared his throat as he watched Dean button it back up. He lingered for just a moment before looking up at him.

"Oh."

"Okay, let’s go over this. So, how big do you want them, Cas?"

"Castiel."

"Yeah, Cas."

"Only Anna calls me that."

"Well, too bad. Now I am too," Dean said. "How big do you want the wings?" Castiel opened his mouth to argue before letting out a sigh. He squeezed the bridge of his nose before talking.

"I want to do it from the shoulder blade down to my lower back," Castiel said, motioning to about where he wanted them.

"Great, well, as you know, we’re only doing the outline today. I have to clean up some, then I’ll take you to the back, and we can get started."

Castiel’s head was pressed against the padded headrest as he watched Dean pad around the room. It didn’t take long for him to decide that skinny jeans shouldn’t be allowed. Castiel shifted uncomfortably as Dean bent over. He was supposed to be paying attention to Dean as he showed him that every item was sterilized and took them out of their packaging.

An hour had already passed by the time Dean had wiped his skin with the disinfectant and traced out the design. It had been unusually quiet, but Castiel didn’t mind. He didn’t trust himself to speak anyway. He was sure that he’d managed to memorize what most of Dean’s tattoo’s looked like. He’d also noticed the tongue ring at some point. As hard as he’d tried, he’d failed at not thinking about what it would feel like to kiss someone with a tongue ring.

"You ready?"

Castiel nodded and clenched his jaw. “It’s going to hurt, isn’t it?”

"Well, of course, but it’ll be fine. It’s just the outline."

"Right."

Castiel closed his eyes as he waited. When he first felt it, his breath hitched. “It definitely hurts,” he said as he laughed shakily.

"Okay, then think of something distracting. It gets better after the first ten minutes."

"What’s distracting?" Castiel asked.

"I don’t know. What do you want to talk about?"

The first few things that came to Castiel’s mind certainly weren’t appropriate. “I don’t know. What was your first tattoo?”

"There’s one on the back of my knee. It’s a quote written in cursive — non timebo mala. It means —"

"I will fear no evil," Castiel finished.

"You know Latin?"

"I took a class on it last year. I’m also taking Italian and French, so it seemed like it would help," Castiel explained. Even if he couldn’t see Dean’s face, he was sure that he had that amused by slightly condescending look on his face.

"Anna said that you were a bit… nerdy." He chuckled, and Castiel frowned.

"Did she say anything else?"

"Not really."

As Dean said, the pain dulled down after the first ten minutes. Unfortunately, even dulled down, it still hurt. Talking with Dean, even if the conversation wasn’t particularly interesting, was helpful, though. When it was done, Castiel moved his shoulders a bit and groaned.

"Well, that doesn’t feel good."

"No shit, Sherlock. I have to disinfect it and wrap it up, and then you’re free to go."

Even if Dean was light, Castiel cringed as Dean put some cream on it and bandaged it up. He felt sore, and the pain was like a dull throb. “Your next appointment is in a week. You can take the bandages off in two hours if you want to, but I recommend waiting a full day.” Dean pulled off his gloves and tossed them in the trash before walking over to the sink.

Castiel moved over to the mirror to look at his back. Of course, he couldn’t see the tattoo, and it looked bizarre seeing his back all bandaged up. He flexed his shoulders and again and winced. It was going to be sore all day.

"Thank you. For talking to me too. That helped," Castiel said, turning around.

"Yeah, great. And now for more important matters."

Before Castiel could protest, Dean had stepped forward, put a hand at the back of Castiel’s neck, and pulled him in for a kiss. Castiel’s eyes went wide, and he froze as Dean’s tongue ran over his lips, easing them open. Castiel’s hands opened and closed around thin air as Dean’s tongue scoped his mouth. Dean tasted minty, and Castiel wondered if he’d been chewing gum before they came.

When Dean pulled back, lingering for just a moment, Castiel stared at him.

"Oh, don’t tell me you didn’t want it. You practically came when you walked in," Dean said.

"I didn’t —"

Dean raised his eyebrows, and Castiel stopped talking. “Right, well, glad we got that cleared up.”

Dean moved forward, and this time Castiel met him. His hands moved up to Dean’s hair, and he pulled his fingers through it. He could feel the pain when he moved his arms around, but he couldn’t care. Castiel moaned, his fingers moving down Dean’s sides. His fingers fumbled as he tried to find the button’s to Dean’s shirt, and he popped them open. His tongue slid against Dean’s, and a shiver ran up his spine.

Castiel’s hands slid up Dean’s stomach and to his shoulders, pushing Dean’s shirt off as he tugged lightly at Dean’s lip ring. Dean moaned and pulled back, his breathing heavy. Castiel whimpered, reaching out, but Dean just smirked. Castiel’s eyes looked down Dean’s chest and arms. His eyes fell to his left shoulder down to his elbow, where he had a sleeve, and Castiel moved forward again.

"Eager, are we?" Dean teased, pressing his finger to Castiel’s lips. "You can kiss all you want in a little."

"But —"

Dean just winked before falling down to his knees.

"Oh." Castiel knew he should probably say more, but he his brain felt fuzzy as his hand reached out as he leaned on the chair, trying to find some support. Dean made quick work, unbuttoning and pulling down Castiel’s pants and boxers.

When his lips wrapped around Castiel’s cock, Castiel’s grip tightened, and he let out another choked moan. Dean ran his tongue over it, and Castiel looked down. His breath caught in his throat. Dean’s eyes were fixed on his, and his hand cupped Castiel’s balls as he slowly eased down. He ran his tongue along the underside of Castiel’s cock before setting a steady pace.

Castiel could barely recognize the sounds coming from his mouth as his free hand reached down and his fingers knotted into Dean’s hair. His nails scraped against Dean’s scalp, and he watched, shaking as his cock disappeared into Dean’s mouth again and again. Dean’s eyes closed for just a moment as he took him all the way down and hummed. Castiel’s grip slipped, and he almost fell as heat pooled in his stomach. He wasn’t going to last long at this rate.

When he nudged Dean’s head, Dean pulled back a little, his tongue running over the head of Castiel’s cock again. Castiel could barely think, and his hips pushed forward as he shallowly thrust into Dean’s mouth. When Dean let out a small groan and looked up again, Castiel couldn’t last any longer.

His grip of Dean’s hair loosened as he came, and he gave one final thrust. When Dean pulled back, a bit of come ran down his chin, and his tongue darted to pick it up. He was breathing heavily, and he smirked at Castiel as he got up.

"How’s that for a distraction?" Dean asked.

Castiel surged forward, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist as he kissed him. He could taste himself on Dean’s lips, but he didn’t care. Castiel kissed down his jaw before sucking at his neck. Dean’s hands rested at his ass, and he squeezed and let out a moan as Castiel traced the red mark with his tongue.

Castiel slowly made his way down, nipping and sucking down his collar. His tongue traced along the pattern of some of his tattoos, and Castiel paid special attention to the v-shape of his hips.

"Cas." Dean’s voice broke as he looked down at Castiel, now on his knees. His pupils were blown, and he whimpered as he squirmed. Castiel couldn’t help but think that he didn’t mind quite so much the way Dean said his name.

He took in a shaky breath as he unbuttoned Dean’s pants. Dean was hard, and Castiel looked at the outline of his cock through his boxer-briefs before mouthing him over them. Dean’s hands fell to Castiel’s hair, and he ran his fingers through it, his movements jerky. When Castiel pulled them down, Dean bit his lip.

Castiel’s eyes went wide as he saw the frenum piercing. He wrapped his lips around Dean’s cock, and his tongue ran over it. He sucked, and Dean’s grip on his hair tightened.

“ _Fuck._ " Dean’s voice was ruined, far from the composed teasing from earlier, and Castiel’s cock gave a weak twitch. He sunk down further and hallowed out his cheeks, glancing up at Dean, trying to gauge how he was doing based on how Dean was reacting. Judging by the tugging at his hair and the look on Dean’s face, he guessed he was on the right track.

He mimicked what Dean had done earlier, bobbing up and down. It didn’t take long before Dean was breathing heavily, his hands shaking. Castiel groaned as Dean thrust forward. His eyes watered a bit as Dean’s cock hit the back of his throat, but he tried to relax it.

There was the slam of the front door, and Castiel pulled back.

Dean’s eyes went wide, and he scrambled, trying to pull himself together. Castiel moved as well, grabbing his boxers and pants off the floor. He was ready before Dean, who was trying to button his shirt when there was a rapping at the door.

"Are you two done yet?" Anna called.

"I’m going to fucking kill her," Dean hissed under his breath. "No, we’re actually weren’t," he added, louder, "but you’ve killed the mood, so I guess it doesn’t matter."

Castiel stormed out, his cheeks bright as he saw Anna. “You knew this was going to happen?” he asked.

"From before we got here. I know your type, Cas." She smiled at him and reached out, patting down his hair. "You’re a mess."

The door opened, and Dean walked out, fixing his own hair. “I hope you know I’m going to kill you.”

Anna just smiled and walked away.

Dean and Castiel looked at each other, and Castiel suddenly felt self-conscious.

"Then, I’ll see you in a week to get the rest of it done, correct?" Castiel asked.

"I was hoping maybe sooner than that," Dean said.

Castiel smiled.


End file.
